Mais que um conto de fadas
by lah-cha
Summary: Naruto consegue trazer Sasuke de volta ,mas acaba ficando gravimente ferido tanto que fica em coma ,mas ele acorda ,mas não em seu mundo mais sim em um mundo louco de contos de fada,será capaz Naruto de voltar para seu mundo ? Presente para Iara-chan
1. Coma

E olha eu aqui de novo com uma nova fic ...que coisa boa não ,pra variar vou fazer um yaoi ...só faço isso ¬¬. Esta historia é diferente das outras e um monte de conto de fadas com os personagens do Naruto u.u ...espero que gostem. Essa fic é dedicada a Iara-chan que faz niver hoje .....desculpa a demora viu n.n

E quero agradecer ao Lipe que salvo minha vida , betando e arrumando essa fic u.u ..BRIGADA LIPEEEE

Naruto havia conseguido ganhar de Sasuke, mas acabou muito ferido. Ambos foram levados até Konoha para cuidados médicos. Sasuke havia se curado em duas semanas, mas o loiro estava numa situação bem pior: Além de muito ferido, estava doente e em coma. Por algum motivo a Kyuubi não estava ajudando em nada, só fazia as coisas piorarem.

No hospital

Sasuke havia acabado de acorda depois de duas semanas sendo tratado. Estava deitado em uma cama e com varias faixas pelo corpo. Quando abriu os olhos soube de cara que estava em um hospital de Konoha, afinal na parede tinha o símbolo de Konoha.

- Parece que aquele dobe conseguiu me trazer de volta – Pensou entre diversas coisas que se passavam por sua cabeça e sorriu de canto. - Do jeito que ele se cura rápido deve estar pulando por ai! – Pensava. De repente a porta abriu-se. Sasuke queria que fosse Naruto mas, infelizmente, era a Sakura.

- Que bom que acordou Sasuke-kun – Entrou no quarto com um sorriso meigo no rosto, tinha algumas coisas na mão que Sasuke não pode ver o que era, mas imaginava que não era tão importante -Já que acordo, poderá ganhar alta!

- Uhn - Não queria que fosse ela, queria falar com Naruto. Tinha algo muito importante pra dizer-lhe - Poderia chamar Naruto pra mim por favor? Tenho algo que quero falar com ele...

Sakura desfez o sorriso, e logo, uma expressão triste aparecera em seu rosto. Sasuke estranhou a mudança repentina da garota. Sakura deixou uma lagrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto, quando a percebeu, limpou-a rapidamente a lagrima. Sasuke, agora, tomava uma tamanha preocupação com a atitude de Sakura quando falara sobre Naruto.

- O que aconteceu com Naruto ? – Sasuke perguntou, mas realmente, não desejava ouvir a resposta, fechou os olhos e a indesejada resposta chegou.

- Ele está morrendo... – Sakura não gostava de falar aquilo, fechou os olhos e logo lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto alvo.

Aquilo viera como um balde de água congelante na cabeça de Sasuke.

- Mas... e a Kyuubi?

- Ela não esta ajudado. A cada dia que passa Naruto vai ficando mais fraco – dizia entre lágrimas e soluços. - Quando acharam e trouxeram vocês para cá, seu estado não era tão grave, mas o do Naruto estava estranho nenhuma ferida estava fechando com o poder da Kyuubi. Como se ela desistisse de viver.

- Onde ele esta? Preciso vê-lo – Sasuke já ficava desesperado, ele, definitivamente não podia morrer!

- Sasuke-kun, se você ver ele nesse estado, vai se machucar como eu me machuquei. Nunca havia visto ele tão fraco... – Sakura tentava secar suas lagrimas, mas novas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Eu preciso vê-lo! Diga-me onde ele esta! – Levantou-se e foi em direção a Sakura – Diga-me!

- Último corredor a esquerda – Recusava a levantar a cabeça - Não vá Sasuke-kun... você não irá agüentar.

Sasuke nem escutou. Foi direto para onde devia ser o quarto do loiro. Naruto estava na UTI. Então não iria poder entra, só ver por fora. Quando Sasuke chegou perto do vidro onde mostrava um pouco de Naruto quase caiu. Seu estado era horrível seus cabelos loiros como sol, estavam como se fossem palha, sua pele bronzeada era muito branca, e havia vários fios ligados a ele. Para respirar, colocar sangue e soro e outros que ele nem sabia pra que eram. Era horrível ver ele que era tão alegre e hiperativo deitado em uma cama lutando para sobreviver.

- É horrível, não? - Falou Tsunade aproximando do moreno.

- Mas como? – Olhou para Tsunade com os olhos mareados.

-achamos que ele não só se feriu por fora mas também por dentro,kyuubi esta muito machucada e não pode curar o Naruto ,se as coisas não melhorarem- Abaixando a cabeça e deixando lagrimas caírem-ele vai....morrer.

Sasuke nunca havia ficado tão assustado em toda sua vida. Como assim o loiro iria morrer? Aquele que foi seu único amigo, rival e... amor. Sim, agora ele entedia o que ele sentia pelo loiro. Ele não o odiava, ele o amava e agora que havia descoberto isso ele estava morrendo. Sasuke deixou uma lagrima escorrer em seu rosto.

- Há algo que possa ser feito? – Olhou sério para a Hokage, mas por trás daquele olhar, Godaime pode ver um Sasuke triste, que não queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo

- Ainda não sabemos. – Virou o rosto para a janela a sua frente e fixou o olhar em Naruto.

*****

Naruto abria os olhos com dificuldade pela claridade. Quando teve total visão estranho ele estava em uma floresta. Olhou para si. Vestia um terno. Abaixou a cabeça e um par de orelhas brancas sobre ela. Ele levou a mão até as orelhas para ver se tudo aquilo era real.

- Mas que merda é essa? Porque eu tenho orelha de coelho? - Colocou a mão em seu traseiro onde achou um rabo de coelho fofo - MAS QUE MERDA E ESSA? – Levantou-se assustado, avistou um lago ali perto, e foi até ele. Chegando lá avistou seu reflexo.

Usava um terno preto com detalhes roxo. um par de orelhas brancas, e um rabo. Seus dentes estavam normais e suas mãos também . Olhou em volta não tinha a mínima idéia que floresta estranha era aquela. As folhas eram coloridas e tinha arvores de todas as cores.

- Isso deve ser um genjutsu - Tentou concentrar chakra, mas não tinha nada - Não pode ser! Eu devo estar sonhando, só pode ser.... mas essa floresta me lembra muito a da .

- Senhor coelho! Senhor coelho! Onde você esta!? – Pode ouvir alguém gritar de longe, mas um tanto quanto conhecida.

- Alice no pais das maravilhas... "Isso realmente é um sonho eu só o coelho da historia." – Pensou - Então quem é a Alice? - Naruto virou para onde a voz vinha e deu de cara com Deidara com vestido azul e o cabelo solto – Meu Deus.. - sussurrou

- Senhor coelho! – Pulou em cima de Naruto, esmagando o loiro - Eu estava procurando o senhor! Mas agora que eu te encontrei posso brincar com você!

- Primeiramente me larga! Em segundo lugar, meu nome é Naruto não Senhor Coelho - Empurrou Deidara. Fazendo ele cair de costas no chão, mas rapidamente se levantou- Onde estou?

- Como eu vou saber?! Eu vim atrás de você! – Deidara fez um bico, Naruto olhou para ele e simplesmente riu.

- E porque você veio atrás de mim? – Parou de rir r passou a ter um olhar sério, encarando Deidara indagado.

- Porque eu achei você a coisa mais kawai do mundo. E queria você só pra mim – Abriu um sorriso colgate e mostrou o dedo em sinal de positivo.

Naruto saiu correndo, ou melhor, pulando pra longe de Deidara, quer dizer Alice. Ou tanto faz

- Espera Naru-chan! - Correu atrás do loiro

- Mas que merda é essa? Eu to na historia da Alice! Como eu vim parar aqui, meu Deus? E o Deida... Ali.. Ah! Aquela pessoa disse que queria brincar comigo? Será que? Ah!! Preciso sair rápido!

Naruto pulou... correu.. ou qualquer coisa, por um tempo e deu de cara com um gato que não tinha corpo de gato. Era Sasori com orelhas vermelhas e calda vermelha. Vestia uma roupa preta e o encarava.

- Sarori?! – Gritou assustado ao ver o ruivo, parando bruscamente.

- Como você sabe o meu nome? Que seja... Porque esta correndo tão rápido?

- Eu estou fugindo do Deidara.. digo, Alice.. ou seja, aquela pessoa! Como faço pra sair daqui?

- Tem tantos jeitos de sair daqui.. – olhava suas mãos com jeito de despreocupado

- Sério?! Fala um pra mim! – Alegrou-se, em fim poderia sair daquele lugar.

- Eu poderia até dizer... mas eu não sei – Sorriu sadicamente ainda olhando suas unhas.

- Como assim?! Você acabou de falar que há vários caminhos pra sair daqui! - Naruto caiu e ficou com uma gota na cabeça

- Se você virar à esquerda, você não vai estar mais aqui. À direita idem, pra cima, pra baixo, paralela, transversal, horizontal, de costas, de cambalhota....

- Eu quero saber como saio desse mundo! E não como saio do lugar que estou no momento! – O Loiro ficou realmente bravo, Sasori era realmente irritante.

- Porque você não disse antes? É só você entra naquela porta ali –Apontou para uma porta com uma enorme placa escrito_ "Saída" _

- Ela não estava ali agora pouco! – Naruto espantou-se, ficou indignado, tinha certeza que ali só havia uma parede. Uma parede? No meio da floresta? Aquele lugar era realmente estranho.

- Como não? Ela estava o tempo todo ali. – Falava sério, lambendo sua mão...pata... ou alguma coisa nesse estilo.

- Tá! Que seja. – Dirigiu-se até a porta, colocou a mão na maçaneta, girou e puxou a grande porta, vendo uma luz forte que quase o cegava. Entrou.

- Garoto mal educado. Nem agradece.

- Naruto! – Deidara gritou alongando o "o" em um som agudo e desagradável.

Sasori se assustou e caiu da árvore onde estava deitado. Viu outra figura loira mas agora com vestido.

- Viu um coelho de terno muito kawai passar por aqui? Se viu poderia me dizer por favor? – Deu um sorriso colgate como daquela vez.

- Eu vi - Já que ele tinha pedido com educação, iria lhe dizer - Mas pra que você que achar aquele mal educado ?

- Pra eu brincar com ele! – Disse animado

- Mas que tipo de brincadeira? – Ficou curioso do tom de voz que o loiro empregava a sua frase.

- E porque você quer saber o que eu vou fazer com ele?

- Porque eu sou um gato. É do meu instinto ser curioso. Nunca viu o ditado ``A curiosidade matou o gato ´´ - Sasori disse num tom sério mais meio sádico, indefinido.

- Já ouvi. Mas você poderia falar por favor onde ele foi! – Já estava impaciente.

- Ele quem?

- O coelho de terno! - Já tinha algumas veias estourando em sua cabeça -Vai me dizer ou não?

- Sim, sim. Ele foi pra a esquerda, depois pra a direita, pra cima, pra baixo, paralela, transversal, horizontal, de costas, de cambalhota....

- Você está de brincadeira! Fale de uma vez, seu gato maldito. – Uma grande aura negra o envolvia.

- Agora que eu não vou dizer – Virou a cara e voltou a olhar para suas unhas.

Deidara ficou revoltado. Foi até o gato e pegou pela camisa e começou a chacoalhar.

-- Olha aqui seu gato maldito! Ou você me diz onde ele foi ou vai perder o que você chama de cabeça! – Gritou raivoso. Seus olhos eram duas chamas ardentes e seu cabelo balançava de tanta energia negativa em volta de si.

- Ele foi por ali - Apontou para a mesma porta que o loiro havia saído, mas mantinha a expressão de indiferente.

- Obrigada! - Soltou o gato e foi saltitando pra a porta todo alegre e cantarolando.

- Nota mental: ter muito cuidado com loiros que tem orelhas de gato ou que usam vestido azul. Eles podem parece idiotas, mas são do mal. E sempre falar o caminho que eles desejam ir.

E lá se foi Deidara. Ele entrou pela porta também, deixando um ruivo lá, lambendo suas patas... digo, mãos. Acharia o coelho loiro nem que tivesse que virar aquele mundo de pernas para o ar.

Continua.............

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic loca que eu fiz n.n ,quero ganha reviews .reviews ..se não eu não continuo '-'

Bjus


	2. Sonho ou Realidade ?

Mas um cap…da fic o coisa boa… não tenho que ficar falando em todos os caps que essa fic é pra Iara-chan u.u … então vamos a fic,Naruto pode não me pertencer mas faço o que quero na fic com ele *¬*.eu falei tudo +.+

Agora Naruto esta em uma floresta comum, ela não era colorida e não tinha uma loira atrás dele, mas ainda estava como antes um coelho em forma de gente ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de como estava ali ,devia ser um sonho mas então por que não conseguia acordar.

- Bem se o outro mundo era da Alice no país das maravilhas… então em que mundo estou? E para piorar tem tanto conto de fada que é na floresta – Reclama.

Com suas orelhas ele escutou passos e avistou uma pessoa com capuz vermelho vindo, será que ele estava na historia da chapeuzinho vermelho… então quem seria ela, quando a chapéu se ficou mais fácil de ser vista, Naruto viu quem era e gritou com todas as suas forças.

- GAARAAAAA - Falou com os olhos arregalados.

Ele estava usando um vestido de boneca com aquele capuz vermelho como seus cabelos, nunca pensaria que Gaara - uma das pessoas mais sem sentimentos e que odeia todo mundo, mas mesmo assim é kasegake - usaria um vestido como aquele, isso realmente era um sonho… ou seria mais um pesadelo.

- Como você sabe esse nome?… quase ninguém me chama assim - Falou olhando para o loiro.

- Foi mal é que eu tenho um amigo igualzinho a você… e quem diria que vocês têm o mesmo nome hehehe – Falou rindo.

-hum… tá bom, mas qual é seu nome coelhinho? - Abrindo um sorriso.

- Gaara sorrindo… nunca pensei que um dia viria essa cena – Pensa -… bem meu nome é Naruto - Olhando para a cesta na mão de Gaara - você vai aonde com essa cesta.

- Eu ia visitar minha vovó, mas ela ligou no meu celular e disse que não precisava mais então eu to andando pela floresta… gostaria de me acompanhar Naruto-kun?

- Celular… mas que porcaria é essa? – Pensa curioso - Adoraria, mas essa floresta não é perigosa para um coelho é uma menininha andarem sozinhos?

-EU NÃO SOU UMA MENINA! SO PORQUE USO VESTIDO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU SEJA UMA! - encarando o loiro - E essa floresta não é tão perigosa só teve 7 assassinatos, 29 pessoas desaparecidas e 100 mortas - Falou com calma.

- É o que… não vou andar nessa floresta, se tá loca a gente pode morrer aqui! - Estava com medo. - Eu quero voltar pra casa.

- Então porque não volta?

- Não sei como… de alguma maneira não consigo voltar… por que isso só acontece comigo…? Por quê? - Se lamentando.

- Calma vou ajudá-lo a voltar pra casa - Fala Gaara confiante.

- Serio?! - Abraçou o ruivo - Muito obrigado.

Naruto era um pouco maior que Gaara, fazendo que a cabeça deste ficasse em seu peito, Gaara tinha ficado vermelho, afinal o Naruto era um coelho muito bonito, que não se encontra todo dia.

- Então é melhor nos irmos andando… Soltando-se de Naruto. Vamos por aqui - E foi indo na frente.

- Ok - Seguindo Gaara - Você já andou por essa floresta antes?

- Pra falar a verdade não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estou indo - Falou parando e olhando para o loiro.

- Então… teremos que pedir informações para alguém… mas o problema é achar esse alguém.

- Verdade… essa floresta está tão silenciosa – Fala Gaara.

- Eu escutei alguém dizendo informações? - Saindo do arbusto - Olá meu nome é Kiba… e poderia ajudar vocês a atravessar essa floresta.

Kiba era um lobo com orelhas marrons como seu cabelo, seus olhos eram escuros, suas unhas eram garras e suas presas a mostra, usava uma camisa branca e uma calça preta, seu rabo balançava pra lá e pra cá.

- Tava muito na cara que o Kiba seria o lobo… mas não sei não, isso dele ser um lobo e eu um coelho… me ferrei – Pensa mais assustado - Mas como vamos saber que não vai nos comer?

- Já comi estou sem fome… e não ia conseguir matar um coelho tão fofo como você… só por que sou um lobo, não quer dizer que eu sou mal -Dando um sorriso malicioso para Naruto.

- Não temos outra opção Naruto – Falou Gaara, olhando para o loiro.

- Está bem, mas vou ficar de olho em você - Apontando para Kiba.

- Eu irei adorar que você fique me observando - Dando um sorriso malicioso de novo.

- Como pode um lobo gostar de um coelho… o que eu tenho de mais? –Pensa frustrado.

Kiba foi na frente para mostra o caminho, Naruto e Gaara ficavam atentos para cada movimento do lobo, nunca se sabe se ele poderia os atacar, mas tiravam essa idéia da cabeça, chegaram em um riacho onde não havia nenhuma ponte, isso só deixava Naruto mais chateado, por que essas coisas só aconteciam com ele.

- Teremos que dar a volta - Falou olhando o riacho - Antes tinha uma ponte, mas parece que alguém a destruiu ou ela se partiu com a maré alta… sei lá, mas vamos ter que dar a volta.

- Ótimo, e quanto tempo isso vai levar?

- Se não pararmos vai levar até o fim do dia… mas nesse meio tempo eu ficaria com fome - Olhou para os dois.

- Bem na minha cesta tem bastante carne.

- Como uma cesta desse tamanho pode ter tanta carne?- Olhando para cesta que tinha o tamanho de uma caixa pequena.

- Ela é bem espaçosa por dentro - Falou todo alegre.

-… -Naruto encarou a caixa.

- Bem então é melhor a gente ir andando-Começando a andar.

**Em konoha.....**

Sasuke estava do lado do loiro, desde que o loiro pode receber visitas ele não saia daquele quarto**, **agora Naruto não tinha tanto fios ligados nele, conseguia respirar sozinho, sua expressão era calma, o que o Uchiha não daria para poder ver aqueles belos olhos azuis que tanto amava.

- Sasuke-kun… não acha que esta ficando muito nesse quarto?

- Ele esta assim por minha causa… se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota, ele não estaria assim! Estaria rindo como sempre e me chamando de teme - Tirando uma mecha do rosto do loiro.

- Você tem que descasar. Naruto não gostaria de ver você nesse estado, afinal não faz muito tempo que você ganhou alta… faça isso por ele Sasuke-kun.

Sakura havia percebido que não teria chances de conquistar o moreno, já que seu coração pertencia ao loiro, não estava brava estava até contente por seu amigo ter conseguido achar alguém que goste dele mesmo ele tendo a Kyuubi dentro de si, mas pena que só agora o Uchiha havia percebido que amava o loiro.

- Eu vou embora, mas me deixe ficar mais um pouco com ele sozinho.

- Esta bem… só alguns minutos - Indo para a porta.

- Naruto, por favor, volte - Colocando a cabeça no peito do "amigo". - Não sei se vou conseguir viver sem você Naruto… eu te amo - Aproximando sua boca da do loiro e dando um beijo suave - Não me deixe - Deixando uma lagrima pingar no rosto do loiro - Até amanhã - Dando um beijo de despedida e indo embora .

**Onde estava Naruto.....**

Naruto havia sentido, algo estranho como se alguém tivesse o beijado, ele conhecia aquela maceis e sabor, era Sasuke, mas como…? Um fleche passou diante de seus olhos, a luta de Sasuke, ambos estavam muito feridos, a chegada das equipes médicas, ele indo para o hospital… ele estava em coma, agora tudo fazia sentido, por isso não conseguia acordar… mas se estava em coma, como iria voltar para seu mundo, não queria ficar ali. Queria ficar ao lado de Sasuke.

- Droga, não pode ser estou morrendo… e só agora aquele maldito teme… mostra como ele sente, porque não disse que me amava antes idiota… tenho que sair daqui – Ficando frustrado com o pensamento.

Pra uma pessoa que estava a beira da morte Naruto estava calmo, já havia passado por coisa pior, não iria chorar nem fazer birra, iria sair dessa como saiu das outras vezes, mas de alguma forma tinha que falar com a Kyuubi só ela poderia ajudá-lo em um momento como este… mas como ia fazer contato com ela?

- Pronto chegamos - Apontando para uma porta - Essa porta leva para outro mundo… é o que me disseram.

- Não… esta certo, já passei por uma dessas portas "quem sabe se eu passar por todas as portas eu não volto para o meu" vamos Gaara… e muito obrigada Kiba você não é um lobo mal… gostaria de ir com a gente.

- Bem que eu queria mas não posso… quem sabe outro dia eu saiu dessa floresta e passo por esta porta… nos vemos por ai Naruto e Gaara – indo embora.

- Até que ele é legal – Fala Gaara sorrindo.

- É agora vamos – Fala indo pra porta.

E entraram na porta, uma coisa que ambos não tinham notado era que eles estavam sendo seguidos por ninguém mais do que Alice, ela seguiu o loiro até ali, e seguiria de novo até por as mãos nele.

- Vou pegá-lo nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça. E entrou na porta também.

**Continua.......**

Será que Deidara vai pegar o loiro?e qual será o próximo conto ? veja tudo isso no próximo cap n.n...bem espero que tenham gostado do cap u.u..EU QUERO REVIEWS . ,

bjus


End file.
